


She Doesn't Feel Like a Sister

by Manny_bgm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Build, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_bgm/pseuds/Manny_bgm
Summary: Harry is alone in the library with the Prince's Potions book, but Ginny joins in to study with him.





	She Doesn't Feel Like a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more missing/extended moments for Hinny, so here's another one. This would take place in Chapter 14: Felix Felicis, shortly after Hermione informs Harry about Slughorn's Christmas Party, but before Harry sees Ginny and Dean kiss.

These days it was rare for Harry to find time to spend by himself. Especially when he wanted to read the Half-Blood Prince’s copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._ The Common Room was far too busy for that, and he usually avoided going to the library for fear of running into Hermione, who kept nagging about the book and trying to find the Half-Blood Prince’s identity. If it wasn't that, he had people come up to him to ask when the next Quidditch practice would be.  
Today was his lucky break, however. Harry had a free period, Hermione was in Arithmancy, and he had already informed the team of the next practice. And so, Harry traveled down to an empty corner in the library and enjoyed reading the Prince’s book at his own leisure. That is, until he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

“Hi Harry!”

It was Ginny, who was carrying several books of her own.

“Hi there.” he said, feeling somewhat flustered. He hadn’t expected her to be here….

“Glad to see you here. I was gonna do some Transfiguration homework. Mind if I join you?”

“Sure!” he exclaimed, still feeling rather unprepared. Harry and Ginny weren't often alone like this, but whenever they were, Harry had felt a strange sort of delight and nervous excitement about it. 

“What’s that you’re reading?” she asked him as she sat down next to him.

“Eh… Potions book.” He said awkwardly. “It’s a good read.”

“Isn’t that the book you carry around everywhere? I’ve never even seen Hermione so invested in a textbook. What’s so special about it?”

Figuring that there’d be no point in hiding it from her, Harry decided to show Ginny the Prince’s notes.

“It’s just – well, look.” He said, moving slightly closer to her so she could see the pages. “The bloke who owned it wrote all sorts of stuff in it, and it’s really interesting. More often than not, his instructions are actually better than what’s said in the official text.”

“I see. So this is how you got so good at Potions?”

“Y-Yeah…” Harry said, feeling slightly embarrassed, but happy that Ginny didn’t seem to be judging him. “But how do you know?”

“Slughorn keeps talking about it, especially at his supper parties. He seems very impressed with you, even outside of your Potions results.”

“That’s good, I reckon. Dumbledore’s asked me to get to know him.”

“Then how come you haven’t gone to any of his supper parties? He wants you there.”

Ginny was right. He was doing a rather poor job of dealing with Slughorn, but the idea of those supper parties really did not interest him.

“I know… I’m just not into parties, I suppose."

“They’re not _that_ bad… a bit boring, perhaps…. But anyway, he’s gonna have a big Christmas party in a few weeks, you can still come to that one. I think he’s expecting you.”

“Yeah, Hermione told me. I suppose I’ll _have_ to go.” he gruntled. “But – I don’t reckon I’ll feel very comfortable there.”

“What if you brought a date?” Ginny suggested. “We’re allowed to bring guests.”

“A date?” Harry looked at her. That was something he hadn’t considered yet. But then again… he recalled the tragedy of finding a partner for the Yule Ball. He didn’t want to have to go through that ordeal again. “I don’t know about that, I’m not very good with that sort of thing.”

“Come on Harry, _”_ Ginny said, nudging his elbow, sending chills down Harry’s spine, “knock up some courage! I’m sure there’s plenty of people who’d want to go with you…”

“But I don’t know if there’s anyone I’m comfortable with, y’know…” Harry said. “not as comfortable as I am with you at least….” He saw Ginny’s reaction to this and realized the potential implications of what he had just said.

“N-Not that I’m asking you!” he said nervously, trying to sound as casual as possible. And yet, he had a funny feeling that some part of him _would_ have liked to ask her….

“No… that wouldn’t be right…” Ginny said, looking away from him for a brief moment. “…cause we’re friends… not to mention I’m dating someone…”

Harry’s insides started to swirl. He didn’t know what was happening, but he started to feel rather uncomfortable.

“…besides, I’m already in the Slug Club, so I’m going there regardless.”

“Right. So, I reckon you’re taking Dean to that party?” Saying those words out loud made Harry feel even more uncomfortable, but he could not figure out why.

“Yeah, I am.” Ginny said simply. “Hey, speaking of Dean, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

Harry’s heart was pounding anxiously. What was she going to say? Would it be good or bad for him? Wait… _for him_? This was about Dean and Ginny! Their relationship wasn’t any of his business, was it?

“… I went to see Katie the other day, and she’ll be okay, but it doesn’t look like she’ll be out of the Hospital Wing by next week…"

Harry felt immensely relieved; Ginny was just talking about Quidditch.

“… and well, Dean said he wouldn’t mind playing if she doesn’t recover in time for the match.”

“I see…” he said, feeling slightly anxious again, “…is he good?”

“Yeah. Not quite as brilliant as Katie, but he’ll do a fine job.”

Harry thought on it for a moment. He had mixed feelings at the prospect of adding Dean to the team. Still, he had to admit that he didn’t really have many options. He certainly wasn’t going to hold another trial session….

“Okay, I’ll ask him if he’s still interested when I see him.” he finally said, trying to hide his slight annoyance.

“Cool! Thanks, Harry.”

So that was settled. Alright then.  
  
But then, silence fell as Ginny took a quill out of her bag, opened her books and started to write.

What was Harry supposed to do now? Would he try to keep the conversation going? That could be fun, but what would he say to her? Harry had no clue…. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything at all. She came here to do her homework, after all. But was he just going to quietly watch her study? No, that would be weird....

He instinctively looked at the Prince’s copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ in the hope for assistance. But he knew it was in vain. The Prince might be an expert in potions, but he had not written anything about advice for social interactions….

Wait. Why did he even need advice? Ginny was his friend, so why was he suddenly so anxious? He had watched Hermione study before, and had done plenty of homework together with Ron, so what was the big deal here?

But something was different about Ginny. Harry didn’t know what he was feeling, but whatever it was, it seemed to strengthen every time Dean was brought up. Harry didn’t understand; he had always liked Dean. But now that Ginny and Dean were together, Harry felt that Dean had become rather annoying. Maybe he was just feeling protective. Yeah. Ron was his best friend, and Ginny was his younger sister, so it would make sense that Harry would see her as a sister too. But did he?

Harry wasn’t sure what to make of his thoughts, but he started to feel more and more anxious with Ginny sitting next to him. She briefly paused her writing to glance in his direction. She gave him a smile, and Harry’s heart rate increased again. What was happening? This wasn't how you're supposed to feel about a sister...   
He wondered if Ginny had noticed his odd behavior. He didn't want to make _her_ unconformtable... He had better say something fast, or he might be in trouble… but _what_?

In fairness, there were a thousand things Harry would’ve wanted to say to Ginny, but he couldn’t say any of them. There was only one more option: to get out. Just leave, calm down, sort things out, and talk to her later… but was he really going to find another chance to talk to her on her own like this?

That was a risk he would have to take. Staying here now wouldn’t do any good.

“Hey” he said, his voice raspy. “I’ll ehm, I’ll let you study, Ginny.” And he got ready to get up, hoping with all his might that Ginny hadn't noticed anything strange.

“Oh, but you don’t have to leave for my sake. I like having you here."

A rush of emotions flooded Harry, his heart was beating still faster – he didn’t _want_ to leave, especially not after what Ginny just said. But his mind was spinning, his body in agony.... He would have to do this some other time.... 

He needed an excuse, and fortunately, he had just managed to think of one.

“Yeah, but you know, I’m going to look for a date.” Harry said awkwardly. “For Slughorn’s party, I mean. Better start early, cause I’m really not good at that sort of thing.”

“Oh, right.” she said, seeming neither happy nor sad for his cause. “Well, I hope you find someone you’re comfortable with, Harry. Good luck.”  
  
“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later, Ginny.”  
  
“Yeah, see you later.”  
  
Harry stood up properly and walked away from Ginny, feeling incredibly stupid as he did so. He hadn't even said that he liked being with her, too.... _Nice going, Potter._

He threw Ginny one last look before leaving the library, wondering what on earth was wrong with him.


End file.
